<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что вы знаете о проблемных соседях by Li_Liana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901919">Что вы знаете о проблемных соседях</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana'>Li_Liana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Работа под прикрытием [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо и компания получают простое задание похитить жесткие диски, но у их цели обнаруживаются очень подозрительные соседи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Работа под прикрытием [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что вы знаете о проблемных соседях</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Куроо на HQ!!Fucking Fest 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не нравятся мне эти верхние соседи, — глубокомысленно изрекает Сугавара.</p><p>Куроо хмыкает: он это говорил еще пару часов назад. Но нет, им понадобилось убить время, перерыть кучу информации, сделать немало звонков, чтобы в итоге прийти к точно такому же выводу. Зато теперь это не беспочвенные подозрения, а обоснованные сомнения. Большая разница.</p><p>Они сидят в закрытом на ремонт этаже высотки и третий день изучают здание напротив. Их цель предельно проста и понятна, никаким подвохом там и не пахнет — офис экспортной компании, которую подозревают в ведении двойной бухгалтерии и финансировании исламских экстремистов. Их команде всего-то и надо, что проникнуть внутрь и вынести несколько жестких дисков, не подключенных к общей сети — поэтому до информации иначе не добраться. Плевое дело.</p><p>Вот только в последний момент у их цели обнаруживаются крайне подозрительные соседи, которые занимают четыре верхних этажа высотки, наглухо защищенные от любого сканирования, даже термоизоляция стоит, и на тепловизоре ничего не видно. Именно это сразу настораживает Куроо, а уже потом выясняется, что экранировано не только тепловое излучение, а вообще абсолютно все. И на владельцев этого таинственного аквариума ничего не накопать, как ни старайся. Теоретически, к их операции заморочки соседей сверху не имеют никакого отношения, но мало ли что.</p><p>— Пойдем мы с Куроо, — решает Дайчи.</p><p>— Два великих компьютерщика? — с сарказмом интересуется Кенма.</p><p>— Да уж как-нибудь сможем винчестеры вынуть, — парирует тот.</p><p>В поисках поддержки Кенма смотрит на Сугу, который косится на Куроо, тот едва заметно качает головой. Ну вот и поспорили. Дайчи наблюдает за этими переглядками и понимает, что вслух возражать никто так и не будет.</p><p>— Тогда выдвигаемся, — командует он.</p><p>Поначалу все идет без сучка и задоринки: сигнализация и камеры наблюдения послушно отключаются, замки без проблем открываются, охрана находится там, где ей и полагалось быть, и легко вырубается. До серверной они добираются с опережением графика на две минуты. С поиском и отключением нужных дисков приходится немного повозиться, но Кенма на связи, и пусть не сразу, но все получается.</p><p>Напоследок Кенма не может удержаться от саркастического замечания:</p><p>— Вот видите, все нормально, я бы быстрее справился. И стоило все переигрывать? Перестраховщики!</p><p>Куроо и Дайчи складывают добычу в большую сумку — решили не мелочиться и вынести все диски не подключенного к сети сервера, пусть потом заказчики сами разбираются, что именно им нужно — и идут к двери. Куроо выходит первым, Дайчи с сумкой в шаге за ним. На первый взгляд все нормально.</p><p>Как только за спиной Дайчи закрывается дверь, приглушенное на ночь освещение ярко вспыхивает. Куроо застывает и какое-то мгновение просто не верит своим глазам, теряя на этом те самые доли секунды, в которые ещё можно было что-нибудь предпринять.</p><p>Одновременно со светом в обоих концах коридора появляются две группы моджахедов, исключительно убедительных — в бурнусах и тюрбанах, бородатые, пыльные, грязные и вонючие, вооруженные старыми автоматами Калашникова, которые тут же направляют их на Куроо с Дайчи. Предложение бросать оружие и сдаваться звучит на арабском языке.</p><p>И это настолько нелепо и противоестественно, что мозг отказывается воспринимать реальность происходящего. Даже Куроо — признанный мастер импровизации, славящийся своей стремительной реакцией — не может сразу справиться с ошеломлением, а потом вариантов уже не остаётся.</p><p>Если бы в в первый миг толкнуть Дайчи назад, к двери серверной, а самому упасть на пол и, открыв ответный огонь, откатиться следом — то были бы ещё хоть какие-нибудь шансы. Пусть и паршивые, но все же. А сейчас уже вообще без вариантов: если они хотя бы дернутся, их просто и незатейливо расстреляют на месте.</p><p>Но как, откуда эта орава могла появиться посреди пятидесятиэтажной высотки в центре города на другом континенте? Телепортировалась прямиком с Ближнего Востока? Бред. Но долго раздумывать над этим феноменом некогда, приходится уступить. Едва Куроо кладет оружие на пол, как к нему подходят и вырубают ударом в висок.</p><p>Очухивается Куроо уже в самолете. Они с Дайчи связаны и сидят возле каких-то сложенных штабелями ящиков, вдалеке слышны приглушенные разговоры, опять же, на арабском.</p><p>Их уже вывезли? Но как? Не говоря уже о том, чтобы доставить на аэродром, и вообще добыть самолет, как их ухитрились из здания вынести? Ведь там остались Суга с Кенмой. Они бы никогда… Кто-то замечает, что Куроо очнулся, к нему подходят и снова отправляют в нокаут ударом по голове.</p><p>В следующий раз Куроо приходит в себя от выплеснутого на него ведра воды. Голова ожидаемо раскалывается, в глазах двоится и плывет, а еще немного мутит, как с похмелья. Его не только по голове били, но еще и химией какой-то накачали?</p><p>Промаргиваясь, Куроо осматривается. Вокруг полутемный подвал или даже пещера, укомплектованная почти десятком моджахедов. Куроо развязывают, что крайне неосмотрительно, но руки все еще скованы наручниками за спиной, что сильно усложняет. Его бросают на стул, и начинается допрос. В целом до унылого стандартный, как-то даже без огонька.</p><p>Преимущественно просто бьют, иногда прерываясь на пытку водой, пару раз подвешивают за наручники на крюк на потолке. Потом откуда-то притаскивают старый трансформатор — перспектива печальна, а куда деваться? Тем более, удары током — отнюдь не худшее, что с ним случалось. Хотя это совсем не тот опыт, который он хотел повторить.</p><p>Куроо продолжает упорно настаивать, что не понимает арабского. Будто у них есть поводы думать иначе? Это они ему на голову свалились, можно сказать, посреди родного дома и увезли неведомо куда.</p><p>Он надеется, что через несколько часов они устанут над ним изгаляться, его наконец-то отведут в камеру или что тут у них вместо нее, и можно будет нормально подумать. Но нет, вместо этого меняется состав допрашивающих, и все начинается сначала. Идиотизм ситуации зашкаливает. Куроо не верит — вот напрочь, что тут не найдется никого, знающего нужный язык. В чем смысл продолжать допрашивать его на арабском? Их не интересуют ответы? Тогда зачем все это вообще?</p><p>Или Дайчи уже что-то рассказал? Да ладно, он сам по-арабски едва пару десятков слов знает, и точно не станет разглагольствовать о Куроо. Тут что-то другое… Воспоминание о том, что у Дайчи с языком не очень, наталкивает на интересную мысль: моджахеды тоже обходятся каким-то исключительно скудным словарным запасом. Хотя их фразы и звучат без заметного акцента, но чтобы научиться с достоверной убедительностью орать «говори, тварь!», много времени и не нужно.</p><p>Куроо замечает еще один очень странный нюанс: оружие есть только у пары человек, стоящих вдалеке от остальных и не принимающих непосредственного участия в процессе, лишь наблюдающих. У тех, кто возится с ним, — ни у кого ни ножа, ни огнестрела, а то Куроо уже попытался бы под шумок разжиться чужим добром.</p><p>Состав допрашивающих опять меняется, новички приступают к делу с неприкрытым энтузиазмом, и Куроо становится не до размышлений. Эта группа сначала додумывается до иголок под ногти, потом начинает тыкать в него раскаленным прутом. Стоящие у стены одобрительно кивают. Куроо наконец-то осеняет: натаскивание собачек, тренировка — вот что это. Он тут в качестве наглядного пособия, на нем учат молодняк пытать и проводить допросы.</p><p>Но зачем для этого надо было вывозить из страны, организовывать самолет, лететь через океан? Не дороговато ли выйдет? Что, для этих целей нельзя было поймать какого-то лоха в соседней деревне? На худой конец, туриста или журналиста из ближайшего мирного региона похитить — всяко и проще, и дешевле бы вышло. Зачем такие сложности? Нет, опять ничего не сходится. Все еще противно ноющая голова думать не помогает.</p><p>Отдельно обидно, что Куроо планировал к этому времени уже сдать их первую, самую левую и самую безопасную легенду про двух идиотов-грабителей, и он вовсе не собирался изображать героическое молчание до упора. Но как ответить, если его еще ни разу не спросили на понятном ему языке? И, кстати, знание арабского в легенду тоже никак не вписывается.</p><p>Прооравшись после очередного тычка раскаленным железом в плечо, Куроо решает изобразить, что он такой весь из себя умный и догадливый, и сам осознал, чего от него хотят. Он одним махом выкладывает все заранее подготовленные объяснения. По-английски. Если не понимают — это уже их проблемы. Но хотя бы молчат и слушают. Куроо вдохновляется, он может так трепаться часами.</p><p>Легенды на случай ареста всегда разрабатывает Суга, они избыточны по самое не могу, включают в себя не только фальшивые личности и анкетные данные, но и целые мнимые биографии, с кучей фактов и событий, которые или никак не проверить, или легко полностью подтвердить при поиске по названному псевдониму.</p><p>Пока Куроо говорит, ему не мешают, и он твердо решает не затыкаться, пока не прервут, на ходу придумывая все новые и новые детали. История, как они оказались в серверной и зачем ограбили ее, слишком быстро заканчивается. Далее Куроо углубляется в то, как вообще дошел до жизни такой, старательно изображая из себя недалекого уголовника-неудачника с кучей семейных проблем и тяжелым детством. Они слушают. Понимают ли — хороший вопрос.</p><p>Куроо придумывает себе отца-маньяка, который в детстве пытался утопить его в ванной, маму-рецидивистку и семерых братьев с тоже исключительно непростой и многострадальной судьбой. Когда Куроо начинает живописать злоключения четвертого по счету брата, один из слушателей не выдерживает и взрывается истеричной матерной тирадой в его адрес. И отнюдь не на арабском.</p><p>Наблюдатели тут же подскакивают к нарушителю, но поздно, тот уже выдал себя и всех остальных заодно. Куроо довольно скалится — довел все-таки. Когда проштрафившегося уводят, Куроо практически уверен, что теперь-то его точно отправят в камеру, если, конечно, не пристрелят на месте. Вместо этого опять приводят другую группу начинающих моджахедов, в этот раз вместе с ними сменяются и наблюдатели.</p><p>— Да вы издеваетесь? — возмущается Куроо, но его возмущения никого не волнуют.</p><p>А зря. Теперь он знает, что нужно говорить. Главное, что его услышат. И что это — явно тренировочный лагерь, пытающие его парни и мужчины явные новички в этом деле, пусть с промытыми мозгами и накачанные идеологией по самую макушку, но Куроо понимает, на что можно давить, что сказать и чем смутить.</p><p>Наблюдателям это вполне ожидаемо не нравится. Они быстро прекращают его морально разлагающую деятельность среди своих подопечных и наконец-то засовывают в вожделенную камеру. На которую у Куроо так много планов, но едва оказавшись в темноте и покое, он почти сразу же засыпает на холодном каменном полу.</p><p>***</p><p>Куроо опять тащат на допрос. Пятый или шестой, он сбился со счета где-то между третьим и четвертым. Единственный сомнительный плюс в том, что на нем перестали натаскивать новичков, и теперь вопросы задают строго по существу, не для проформы, а очень желая узнать, на какое агентство работает Куроо, и почему они воровали именно те жесткие диски. Но пока то, что они слышат в ответ, их категорически не устраивает. Уже пришлось сдать и вторую легенду — про международных наемников и задание на похищение данных из конкретного офиса, который этим моджахедам явно очень дорог — вот заодно и выяснилось, кого именно финансирует та на первый взгляд совершенно невинная экспортная фирма.</p><p>Естественно, заказчика они не знают, связывались с ним только по телефону — одноразовый номер, который давно отключен. Что в общем-то практически правда, но Куроо не верят, и продолжают выбивать ответы.</p><p>За все это время с Дайчи они так ни разу и не видятся, Куроо понятия не имеет, что с ним, да и как долго они уже тут — тоже. Сквозь щели в потолке камеры иногда пробивается дневной свет, слышны звуки деревни — блеяние коз, голоса детей и взрослых, прочий обычный бытовой шум, создаваемый небольшим поселением.</p><p>Если верить всем этим мелким, старательно отмечаемым Куроо деталям, то их держат тут уже около недели, что почему-то кажется совершенно нереальным. Это непонятное и ничем не подкрепленное ощущение, но с самого начала Куроо непрерывно мерещится во всем этом какой-то подвох.</p><p>Если бы ему только удалось хоть раз нормально все обдумать, но почти непрерывный марафон пыток и допросов слишком выматывает и отупляет. А хронический недосып все только усугубляет. По ощущениям Куроо, каждый раз отлежаться в камере ему дают максимум несколько часов, а то и того меньше. К тому же, его еще ни разу не кормили, а нахлебаться воды удается, лишь когда его в ней в очередной раз топят. Излишней скромностью Куроо не страдает, но после недели голодовки ему должно быть куда хуже, чем есть по факту. Значит, что-то здесь определенно не так, вот только еще бы понять, что именно.</p><p>Куроо пытается трепыхаться, каждый раз в камере перелезает через скованные руки, чтобы наручники оказались спереди. Однако перед допросом охранники всегда восстанавливают статус-кво, иногда с небольшой потасовкой в процессе, но их всегда слишком много. Был бы хоть у одного из них пистолет... Но огнестрельное оружие только у наблюдателей, а они никогда не приближаются к Куроо, остаются в стороне, частенько при этом и его самого держа на прицеле, чтобы лишний раз не рыпался.</p><p>Безнадежность, как она есть. Куроо уверен, что их ищут. Но поскольку по свежим следам не удалось перехватить и остановить взлет самолета тоже… Неужели Суга пропустил, как их увезли? Но быть такого не может. Куроо по-прежнему не понимает, как они ухитрились в такое вляпаться фактически на ровном месте.</p><p>Сегодня его ведут в другую комнату. Там обнаруживается флаг с пафосными надписями на всю стену и установленная на треноге камера. И тут приводят Дайчи. Он выглядит исключительно фигово, но хотя бы живой, что уже хорошо, а вот текущая расстановка — очень и очень плохо. Куроо подозревает, что их собираются показательно казнить на камеру. Но вместо этого им устраивают перекрестный допрос, угрожая убить второго за неправильные ответы. Куроо более убедительно изображает, что на Дайчи ему срать с большой горки, поэтому итоговый выстрел в голову достается ему самому.</p><p>Что это были холостые, доходит лишь через несколько незабываемых секунд. Потом Дайчи уводят, а с Куроо затевают игру в русскую рулетку. Раз за разом нажимая курок приставленного к виску пистолета, а потом для острастки раз-другой стреляя в дальнюю стену. Постепенно до Куроо доходит, что они что-то химичат с револьверами или пулями за его спиной, потому что так везти просто не может — что все пули уходят в стену, а он лишь слушает сухие щелчки над ухом. Однако, его уже настолько вымотали, что он решает оставить это знание при себе, лишний раз не нарываясь со своей болтливостью. Но то ли они все равно понимают это по его реакции, то ли им просто надоедает, и Куроо опять тащат в камеру.</p><p>В этот раз он не вырубается сразу, едва коснувшись горизонтальной поверхности — слишком сильный адреналиновый откат. И хотя Куроо трясет как в лихорадке, но это отличная возможность подумать, да и лучшая вряд ли подвернется. Зачем они разыграли это шоу? Пристрелили бы одного — авось второй сговорчивее стал бы. Для получения ответов им не нужны оба пленника, да они вообще не особо им нужны, судя по всему.</p><p>Куроо упирается лбом в холодную стену, с трудом подавляя желание побиться в нее головой — она и так раскалывается от боли. Думай, думай! Что здесь не так?!</p><p>Неожиданно Куроо понимает, что стена не такая уж и холодная, теплее пола. Ненамного, но да. Это вообще как? В голове мелькает безумная, еще до конца не осознанная догадка, Куроо повторяет трюк с наручниками, чтобы скованные руки оказались спереди, и, подпрыгивая, дотягивается до потолка. При этом не удерживает равновесие и падает, но едва замечает это и повторяет прыжки несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что ему не мерещится, но нет. Потолок вообще не холодный и даже не каменный, а какой-то... странный на ощупь. Хотя на вид там обычный камень, такой же, как на полу и в стенах. А еще Куроо давно мучает вопрос, почему тут так грязно, но весь мусор исключительно бесполезный — ни единого гвоздя или сучка, вообще ничего, чем бы можно было замок наручников раскрыть, словно специально сквозь сито просеивали или даже вручную сортировали…</p><p>Куроо на какое-то время замирает, пытаясь уложить в голове свое ошеломляющее открытие, а потом орет в потолок:</p><p>— Я все знаю! Не было никакого самолета! И никакой это к чертям собачьим не Ближний Восток! Это ваши гребаные четыре экранированных этажа! Мы все еще в городе!</p><p>Если он прав, то здесь все утыкано камерами. А если нет — то… К черту! Никаких «если». И Куроо продолжает кричать на невидимого собеседника:</p><p>— Небось же, не ради меня расстарались? Центр подготовки исламских террористов прямо посреди столицы — зашибись, круто, чуваки! Самолет, камеры, пещеры — замечательно продумано! Мозги отлично умеете парить! Чтобы ваши новобранцы считали, что их вывезли к черту на рога, и уже не передумать и никуда не деться? Да вы новаторы, вашу мать! Только слышите, я ж не заткнусь! Все узнают, как вы им голову морочите!</p><p>Охранник является буквально через пять минут. И для разнообразия один, впервые за все это время. Раньше менее чем вчетвером за Куроо не приходили. Мощный удар под дых заставляет Куроо вынужденно замолчать. Его хватают за шкирку и тащат к двери, попутно злобно шипя в ухо:</p><p>— Только вякни хоть слово в коридоре, и ты труп!</p><p>Куроо пытается прикинуть, где больше шансов — воспользоваться моментом и напасть сейчас или выяснить, куда его ведут. Обычно он выбирает первый путь, но он физически сильно не в форме, а за ним примчался один из самых крупных местных бугаев. Голыми руками, да еще и в наручниках Куроо может с ним не справиться, а попытка в любом случае будет только одна. Куроо решает выждать.</p><p>В этот раз его приводят не в уже ставшую привычной допросную, а в небольшую комнату дальше по коридору. Снаружи дверь выглядит точно так же, как и все остальные — потрепано, коряво и исключительно аутентично, будто ее сперли из казематов позапрошлого века. Но внутри уже нет никакой имитации скал, только голые стены и приваренный к полу железный стул посреди. А еще исключительно красноречивые пятна и разводы. Похоже, настоящие допросы проводятся именно тут, и казни, судя по всему, тоже.</p><p>Охранник швыряет его на стул и тут же уходит. В комнате стоят еще двое: в камуфляже с висящими на шее штурмовыми винтовками и с кобурами на поясах. Открывая другую дверь — не ту, через которую ввели Куроо, — врывается мужчина словно из иного измерения: в дорогой белоснежной рубашке, при галстуке и в щегольских остроносых туфлях. Брюки на нем тоже есть, но ничем не примечательные, кроме факта своего наличия.</p><p>— Кто тебе сказал? — сходу набрасывается он на Куроо.</p><p>Тот недобро и исключительно многозначительно ухмыляется.</p><p>— Да мы с самого начала все знали, — беззастенчиво врет он, мужик чуть не подскакивает.</p><p>— Откуда?! — орет он, а потом хватает Куроо за плечо и склоняется к нему, всматриваясь в лицо.</p><p>Но вместо ответа Куроо делает резкий выпад и вцепляется зубами и немножко руками ему в шею. Эффекта неожиданности хватает на несколько секунд, потом на Куроо обрушиваются удары, сначала кулаками и прикладом, а после, когда он уже падает, бьют ногами. Куроо скручивается на полу, стараясь минимизировать ущерб, но получается так себе, скорее вообще нет, оба камуфляжника явно профессионалы.</p><p>— Вот скотина! — чертыхается покусанный и останавливает подручных. — Стойте, он мне еще нужен.</p><p>Куроо выдыхает и видит, как рядом с ним на пол падает несколько крупных кровавых капель. Ноги в щегольских ботинках удаляются к дальней двери — небось, побежал рану обрабатывать. Куроо расслабляет сжатые пальцы, в которых прячется с таким трудом заполученная добыча — косточка из воротника рубашки. Грыз он вовсе не шею, она была лишь сопутствующим ущербом, ну и немного отвлекающим маневром.</p><p>Куроо вставляет импровизированную отмычку в замок от наручников, шарит внутри, осторожно проворачивает, остается лишь один раз надавить — и откроются, но будет щелчок — едва слышный, а в полной тишине прозвучит вполне отчетливо. Куроо дожидается, пока не вернется покусанный, и, прикрываясь звуком от его шагов, завершает задуманное.</p><p>— Усадите его, — командует тот.</p><p>А дальше все решают доли секунды и капелька везения. Подвоха от Куроо не ждут и поднимают довольно небрежно. Он дотягивается до кобуры левого, выдергивает ствол и тут же стреляет во второго: прицельно, на поражение. Левый сразу рефлекторно тянется к пистолету, которого уже нет, и за винтовку хватается секунду спустя. Куроо успевает выстрелить на мгновение раньше. И тут же ему прилетает ногой по руке от покусанного, оружие летит куда-то в угол, приходится разбираться вручную.</p><p>Поганец отлично умеет драться, и Куроо возится с ним непростительно долго. Да и то, уложить его удается скорее случайно, когда от очередного удара Куроо тот улетает под стул, и пока выбирается из-под него, Куроо успевает добраться до пистолета.</p><p>Не доверяя себе, он стреляет целых три раза, и когда опускает оружие, руки отчетливо трясутся. Больше всего хочется рухнуть на пол рядом с трупом, но на передышку нет времени, совсем. По прикидкам Куроо еще на звуки прошлых выстрелов давно должно было прибежать подкрепление. И то, что их до сих пор нет — это или какое-то необъяснимое чудо, или у этой комнаты отдельная звукоизоляция.</p><p>Куроо быстро подбирает второй пистолет и винтовки, находит еще пару армейских ножей и вываливается в коридор. Надо найти Дайчи.</p><p>***</p><p>Ближайшие четверть часа ему приходится бодро бегать и много стрелять, потом они занимаются тем же, но уже вместе. Помимо общей побитости и предельной измотанности у Дайчи сломана рука. Все остальное можно считать мелочами.</p><p>От попытки пробиться вниз Куроо отказывается сразу — слишком очевидное направление, там их будут ждать. Что делать на крыше, даже если они туда доберутся — вопрос хороший. Теоретически, остается еще лифт, даже если он не ездит на эти верхние этажи, сама шахта никуда деться не могла.</p><p>Куроо примерно помнит план здания — три лифта по одному на каждую сторону центрального фойе внизу, но соотнести это знание с бутафорскими катакомбами получается не очень. Они с Дайчи плутают и блуждают, отстреливаясь и отступая все выше, пока Куроо не понимает, что их целенаправленно загоняют на крышу.</p><p>Пытаясь оторваться от преследователей, они забегают в имитацию салона грузового самолета, и от взгляда на размеры так и не убранного со времен их «перевозки» штабеля ящиков Куроо посещает неожиданная ассоциация. Он дает очередь по коробкам, и бутафория разлетается, обнажая под собой стену лифта. Таким же способом, обходя штабель по кругу, Куроо находит и двери. Они заблокированы приваренной поперек широкой металлической рейкой, но у Куроо осталось достаточно патронов для решения этой проблемы. Пока он возится с лифтом, Дайчи на входе в «салон самолета» отстреливает непрошенных гостей.</p><p>Куроо наконец-то отжимает створки лифта и фиксирует их в раскрытом состоянии той самой рейкой — вот и пригодилась, чего добру пропадать. Он подходит к Дайчи и хлопает по плечу.</p><p>— Уходи сам, — не оборачиваясь, говорит тот.</p><p>— Да сейчас, разбежался, — хмыкает Куроо и, не дожидаясь новых возражений, оттаскивает его от двери.</p><p>Он захлопывает створки и просовывает в ручки один из захваченных автоматов, предварительно отщелкивая рожок. Это задержит преследователей, давая хоть какую-то фору.</p><p>— Ты сдурел?! — возмущается Дайчи, когда понимает, что Куроо тащит его к шахте лифта. — У меня рука сломана!</p><p>— Предпочитаешь героически сдохнуть прямо тут?</p><p>— А ты хочешь, чтобы я разбился там?</p><p>— Лезь давай, — подталкивает его Куроо, пресекая пути к отступлению и заодно отбирая автомат, оба своих он уже бросил.</p><p>Дайчи опасливо выглядывает в шахту. Кабина, кстати, не так уж далеко — этажей десять-пятнадцать, не больше, и пока стоит на месте. Но она им все равно не поможет. Даже если сказочно повезет, и она прямо сейчас поедет наверх, кнопки там только до сорок седьмого этажа включительно, а они на пятидесятом. Да и то, два последних, куда ходит лифт — это же вотчина этих экстремистов, вряд ли они будут так любезны, что сами обеспечат узникам путь для отхода. А пять этажей до кабины или десять — для прыжка все равно слишком много.</p><p>И, очевидно, Куроо рассчитывает не на это. Дайчи осматривается. Чуть ниже уровня этажа вдоль боковых стен шахты установлены неширокие перекладины, фиксирующие лифтовые направляющие. В принципе, пройти по ним можно, но куда и зачем? Допустим, с двумя целыми руками, проявляя чудеса акробатики и придерживаясь за сами направляющие и проходящий по центру трос, можно было бы спуститься с этой перекладины на следующую, точно такую же, этажом ниже. Но с переломом такой фокус никак не провернуть. Тем не менее, Дайчи слушается, осторожно переползает на правую перекладину и в несколько шагов добирается до задней стены шахты.</p><p>— И что дальше? — спрашивает он.</p><p>— Трос для противовеса, — кивает на него Куроо.</p><p>— Ты издеваешься?</p><p>В отличие от тех, на которых держится сама кабина, этот трос тоньше, и он один.</p><p>— Погоди, сейчас подстрахую.</p><p>Куроо добирается туда же, но по левой перекладине, прыгает на трос, обхватывая ногами, и цепляется левой рукой, а правую протягивает Дайчи. Как раз в этот момент лифт начинает двигаться, и на колебания времени не остается. Дайчи тоже прыгает, почти срывается, но Куроо держит цепко. И, пару секунд проболтавшись над пропастью, Дайчи тоже удается обхватить ногами трос.</p><p>— Если мы выживем, я тебя убью! — сдавленно обещает Дайчи.</p><p>Лифт едет вверх, противовес вместе с дополнительным грузом скользит вниз.</p><p>— Готовься прыгать, — командует Куроо, следящий за приближающейся кабиной.</p><p>— Точно убью!</p><p>— Сейчас!</p><p>Дайчи скорее падает, чем прыгает, неудачно приземляясь, и заваливается на бок, а заодно и на поврежденную руку. Острая вспышка боли ненадолго выбивает его из реальности, а когда он приходит в себя, кабина уже стоит — то ли автоматика сработала, среагировав на их прыжок, то ли изнутри остановили. А Куроо отстреливается от наконец-то добравшихся до шахты преследователей, оставшихся далеко вверху.</p><p>— Ты как? — не отвлекаясь от перестрелки, спрашивает Куроо.</p><p>— Жить буду.</p><p>Пока Куроо не дает моджахедам высунуться и нормально прицелиться, Дайчи открывает верхнюю крышку и спрыгивает в лифт. Народ оттуда уже благополучно разбежался, зато охрана, наоборот, как раз успела подтянуться и прицелиться. Но это не бандиты, а обычные, нормальные офисные охранники, которых убивать как-то не с руки. А если начать им доказывать, что «мужики, мы — свои», то однозначно не поверят, особенно с учетом того, как сейчас выглядит Дайчи, да и Куроо не лучше.</p><p>Пока Дайчи колеблется, Куроо спрыгивает на пол за его спиной, и вопрос отпадает сам собой. Ближайший охранник собирается стрелять, Дайчи выбивает у него ствол и прикрывается его телом от его же коллег. Куроо тем временам успевает одному выстрелить в ногу, второму метнуть нож в плечо, а последнего свалить ударом ноги в челюсть. Дайчи слегка придушивает своего, тоже вырубая, и оба несутся к лестнице.</p><p>Сорок четвертый этаж, — успевает отметить про себя Дайчи, пробегая мимо таблички. Ему кажется, что все, выбрались, и особо спешить уже не обязательно. Даже если их арестуют — как-нибудь выкрутятся, не впервой. Тем более, полиции, по сути, им и предъявить нечего, а вот центр подготовки террористов их непременно заинтересует. Можно вообще закосить под невинных, случайно похищенных граждан, назвать Сугу своим адвокатом, и тот решит все юридические вопросы. Но Куроо мчится как угорелый, и Дайчи ничего не остается, кроме как не отставать.</p><p>Перехватывают их на тридцать седьмом этаже. Снизу поднимается вооруженный до зубов отряд военных в камуфляже без нашивок и знаков различия, уходя от столкновения, приходится покинуть лестницу.</p><p>Куроо куда-то целеустремленно направляется, распугивая гражданских. Дайчи остается лишь надеяться, что тот знает, что делает, и понимает, куда бежит. Сзади раздаются лишь испуганные вскрики и едва различимые резкие профессиональные команды. Похоже, отстреливать тут собираются только их с Куроо, всем остальным советуют убраться куда подальше и не высовываться. Да уж, организованному отряду в камуфляже куда проще выдать себя за каких-то государственных силовиков, чем двум грязным окровавленным оборванцам.</p><p>— Что это за перцы? — спрашивает Дайчи, пытаясь не отставать от Куроо.</p><p>Пока они бегали по бутафорским пещерам на верхних этажах, тот успел вкратце обрисовать ему ситуацию, но нормально поговорить возможности не было.</p><p>— Инструкторы наших моджахедов, — отвечает Куроо, на бегу выхватывая телефон у какого-то лохматого парня, высунувшегося в коридор и решившего заснять, что тут у них такое странное происходит.</p><p>Вслед им несутся возмущенные проклятья, но догнать их и отобрать свежеукраденное имущество парень не пытается — все же не настолько дурак.</p><p>Куроо набирает номер — Дайчи прекрасно понимает, какой, — и коротко бросает в трубку:</p><p>— То же здание. Тридцать седьмой этаж. Нужна эвакуация, и очень срочно.</p><p>После чего Дайчи ловит прилетевший ему прямо в руки испачканный кровью телефон.</p><p>Дайчи только сейчас замечает, что у Куроо левая ладонь содрана до мяса, но думать об этом некогда — на той стороне у телефона встревоженный Суга. Дайчи в общих чертах обрисовывает их ситуацию, попутно узнавая, что прошло всего три дня — ему казалось, намного больше. К сожалению, в ответ он может дать Суге не так уж много. Он понятия не имеет ни кто их преследует, ни сколько у них людей, ни как хорошо они оснащены.</p><p>Куроо тем временем заглядывает в один офис, в другой, останавливается на третьем и исключительно невежливо предлагает сотрудникам покинуть помещение. Наведенный на них пистолет действует куда лучше слов.</p><p>Куроо вскакивает на стол и сдвигает одну из потолочных панелей. У Дайчи закрадываются исключительно дурные подозрения. Куроо подтягивается на руках, заглядывает в пространство за панелью, потом опускается, спрыгивает на пол и деловито направляется к другому столу.</p><p>— Не стой столбом, полезли, — окрикивает он Дайчи, повторяя те же маневры</p><p>— Серьезно? — Дайчи зверски хочется треснуть его по башке.</p><p>И хотя в глубине души он не сомневается, что выбранный Куроо путь отступления наилучший, но это же просто какое-то издевательство! Сначала шахта лифта, теперь это! А у него одна рабочая рука. Будто специально издевается!</p><p>— Что делает Куроо? — спрашивает Суга в телефоне, настороженный его тоном, но объяснять некогда, пообещав перезвонить, Дайчи обрывает связь.</p><p>Когда его втаскивают наверх, Дайчи обнаруживает, что они оказались в относительно просторной вентиляции, по которой, видимо, предполагается ползти — ага, на одной руке — и сдавленно чертыхается. Но Куроо уже далеко впереди, и приходится спешить следом. Как очень скоро выясняется, это были еще цветочки.</p><p>Дайчи смотрит на уходящую вниз широченную вентиляционную шахту, видимо, одну из центральных; далеко вверху вращаются лопасти огромных моторов. Куроо устроился поперек нее, упираясь в одну стенку спиной, а во вторую — ногами, и все мысли на тему у Дайчи исключительно непечатные.</p><p>— Нет, ты точно решил меня угробить!</p><p>— Спускайся сюда, — нагло ухмыляется Куроо. — Тут можно и без рук.</p><p>Дайчи сдавленно рычит, но приходится слушаться — а куда деваться?</p><p>***</p><p>Когда сверху раздается далекий, но характерный шум, Дайчи уже почти готов расцеловать настойчивых преследователей. Очевидно, в вентиляции камер наблюдений не оказалось, и их с Куроо надолго потеряли из виду. Но теперь наконец нашли, поэтому из шахты приходится срочно убираться в боковой проход — пока боевики не появились над их головой и не открыли по ним огонь.</p><p>Это ему удается не так уж легко — чертова рука опухла, адски болит и вообще мешает. Хорошо, что Куроо полез первым. Когда Дайчи, не удержавшись, срывается, то падает не вниз, а на него. С дополнительным весом Куроо начинает стремительно сползать вниз, и они так проскальзывают целый этаж, а то и два — Дайчи некогда обращать на это внимание, он слишком занят тем, чтобы уцепиться одной рукой за нижний край очередной развилки.</p><p>Когда ему это удается, и, отталкиваясь ногами от Куроо, он забирается в горизонтальный отсек вентиляции, то, едва преодолев пару метров, падает, переворачивается на спину и несколько секунд невидяще таращится в никуда, стараясь отдышаться.</p><p>Но кто ж ему даст передохнуть? Взобравшийся следом Куроо невежливо пинается, приходится перекатываться обратно, вставать на карачки и снова ползти, опираясь на единственную руку, которая уже просто зверски болит от постоянного напряжения и, кажется, вот-вот отвалится.</p><p>Они вылезают из вентиляции в очередном офисе, распугивая сотрудников, и снова несутся к лестнице. Опять начинается бешеная гонка вниз, которая заканчивается с таким же неуспехом: навстречу им опять поднимается отряд, и снова приходится сворачивать на очередной этаж — двадцать третий. Чуть больше половины. Дайчи хочется взвыть.</p><p>— Да как они нас все время находят?! — вместо этого возмущается он.</p><p>— Тут камеры на каждом шагу, забыл? На лестнице тоже.</p><p>Да чтобы он такое помнил? Камеры обычно не его забота. Ладно, преследователи их видят — понятно, но как каждый раз ухитряются обгонять? Последнюю мысль он озвучивает вслух, и Куроо тут же отвечает:</p><p>— Спускаются на лифте на пяток этажей ниже и перекрывают лестницу.</p><p>Ответ на вопрос, почему у бандитов есть доступ ко всем системам наблюдения — ведь это же не их личное здание, — Дайчи находит сам. Если Кенма перед операцией взломал систему за пару часов, то постоянно тут живущие преступники и подавно с этим справились.</p><p>Куроо опять отбирает телефон у очередной жертвы, в этот раз не у первой попавшейся, а придирчиво выбрав девицу с блютуз-гарнитурой. Предыдущий вывалился еще в центральной вентиляции, вместе с пистолетами — что отдельно досадно. Впрочем, последнюю проблему они решают, налетев на местного охранника и стремительно его обезоружив.</p><p>Куроо снова звонит Суге, называет этаж и номер комнаты, мимо которой они как раз пробегают, а дальше следует указаниям, которые Дайчи не слышит. Но в благоразумие Суги он верит куда больше, чем в безумные планы Куроо.</p><p>Преследователи уже почти наступают им на пятки. Однако их сбивает исключительно оригинальный маршрут передвижения и хаотичные метания беглецов. Дайчи проще, он даже не пытается понять, куда они бегут и почему так странно. Они вламываются в офис какой-то туристической фирмы, Куроо, не теряя времени, сходу разбивает стулом окно и как-то странно, боком прыгает в него.</p><p>Дайчи сначала охреневает, а потом бежит посмотреть, что там происходит. Несколькими этажами ниже обнаруживается люлька мойщика окон, по тросу в нее спускается Куроо, который уже спрыгнул внутрь и включает подъемный механизм. Полминуты спустя Дайчи забирается в нее, практически с удобством. Вот что значит — планирует Суга! Он-то точно не забудет о его сломанной руке!</p><p>Дайчи надеется, что на этом их злоключения и закончатся, но боевики добираются до офиса турфирмы раньше, чем они успевают спуститься. Хорошо, что Суга предупреждает их заранее. Кенма уже успел подключиться к системе видеонаблюдения — и теперь они убегают не вслепую.</p><p>Люлька останавливается, Куроо разбивает рукоятью пистолета ближайшее окно, и они успевают нырнуть в него до того, как по ним начинают стрелять. И опять начинается беготня — сначала по этажу до лестницы, а потом опять вниз. Да когда этот небоскреб уже закончится?</p><p>Пока они катались в люльке, Дайчи успел заметить подъезжающие полицейские машины. И в следующий раз они нарываются на поднимающийся наперерез им спецназ. Дайчи собирается сдаться, но Куроо сдергивает его с лестницы.</p><p>— Зачем?</p><p>— Суга сказал, напротив выхода расположилась пара снайперов — из этих камуфляжников. Полиция нас арестует, будут выводить, пристрелят.</p><p>— Ясно, — кивает Дайчи. Кто бы знал, как он уже задрался бегать.</p><p>— Суга говорит, что ему надо еще минут семь, в идеале десять, — озвучивает Куроо результаты очередного звонка.</p><p>Дайчи досадливо хмурится. И ведь они уже добрались до пятого этажа, оставалось совсем ничего, нет бы полиции чуток задержаться. Отдельно плохо, что этаж уже совершенно пустой — похоже, его успели эвакуировать. И теперь перепуганные гражданские у полиции под ногами путаться не будут, можно смело стрелять на поражение. А у них на двоих один пистолет. И перспектива салочек со спецназом.</p><p>— У тебя кровь, — обращает внимание Дайчи и тут же уточняет. — Капает, в смысле. След остается.</p><p>Куроо косится на руку, словно только сейчас заметил, но тут же отвлекается на гарнитуру, тут же пересказывая услышанное:</p><p>— Кенма сейчас отрубит полиции видео, ты спрячешься, а я немного повожу их по этажу.</p><p>— А с какого перепугу это я буду прятаться? — набычивается Дайчи.</p><p>— Пистолет один, — резонно возражает Куроо. — Безоружный будет просто живой мишенью.</p><p>— Давай я пойду? — предлагает Дайчи.</p><p>— У тебя — рука, — возражает Куроо.</p><p>— У тебя тоже, — парирует Дайчи.</p><p>— О моей Суга не знает, — натужно ухмыляется Куроо и заканчивает уже серьезно: — Во-первых, я быстрее бегаю, а во-вторых, Суга сказал, что надо будет вернуться на это же место. Лучше ты станешь сюрпризом для полиции потом.</p><p>Электронный замок офиса, к которому они как раз подходят, открывается сам по себе. То есть, это Кенма открывает его удаленно. Дайчи остается только смириться с их планом и отведенным в нем для себя местом. Эх, надо было сразу отобрать у Куроо гарнитуру, а сейчас уже и правда поздно рыпаться — только все испортит. Дайчи прячется в офисе, напоследок бросая:</p><p>— Только попробуй попасться — урою!</p><p>Куроо вскидывает руку в неприличном жесте.</p><p>***</p><p>У Кенмы что-то не складывается, и Куроо приходится водить за собой полицию почти четверть часа. Хорошо, что не приходится думать самому, только подчиняться голосу Суги в наушнике, башка уже вообще ничего не соображает. Он просто выполняет приказы — когда бежать, когда залечь, куда стрелять или куда залезть. Его почти загоняют в угол — в самом прямом смысле слова — в угловой офис в западном крыле, но Суга выводит его по вентиляции.</p><p>Куроо не верится, что какой-то час назад или даже меньше он сам по памяти сумел найти, где проходит основной воздуховод этажа, чтобы залезть туда с Дайчи. В боковую разводку, приходящуюся на большинство помещений, не уместился бы даже ребенок.</p><p>А сейчас он чувствует себя каким-то неодушевленным безмозглым аватаром в компьютерной игре, слепо подчиняющимся воле геймера.</p><p>— Тецуро, — окрикивают в наушнике.</p><p>Фигово. Суга вспоминает, как его зовут, исключительно по особым случаям.</p><p>— Они решили использовать дымовые гранаты и слезоточивый газ, — продолжает тот, — тебе надо отобрать противогаз. И как только начнется задымление, я потеряю картинку.</p><p>Куроо хочется упасть и сдохнуть. Он отлично умеет работать на адреналине, выжимая из себя все возможное до последнего и даже больше. Но вот только в нем вообще уже ничего не осталось, даже чертового адреналина. Спецназ ходит парами, даже если Суга подведет его к ним со спины и у него будет фактор внезапности, он все равно не справится с двумя. Да он вообще едва на ногах держится. Уж лучше сдаться полиции, а потом…</p><p>— Они заранее знали о вашем приходе, — голос Суги перебивает его размышления. — Нас слили еще до начала операции. У них свой человек в органах, и не факт, что один.</p><p>Куроо до хруста стискивает зубы.</p><p>— Веди! — коротко бросает он.</p><p>Противогаз ему обходится свежей дыркой в боку, и это еще Кенма ухитрился вклиниться в переговоры спецназа и выманить одного из них прямо под удар Куроо. Зато он наконец-то завершает круг по этажу и возвращается к Дайчи, который тоже успел разжиться таким же добром и оружием в придачу. А двое обездвиженных полицейских заняли его место в укрытии, тут же запертые послушно заблокировавшимся электронным замком.</p><p>— С дымовой завесой — это они зря придумали, — довольно делится своими успехами Дайчи.</p><p>— Суга сказал бежать до конца коридора — там окно во всю стену, выбить и прыгать вперед метра на три-четыре, — докладывает Куроо.</p><p>Переглянувшись, оба срываются с места, а окно можно и расстрелять, благо как раз уже есть чем. Куроо спотыкается на последних шагах, но Дайчи начеку, он подхватывает его и мощным пинком выталкивает перед собой сквозь осыпающиеся осколки стекла.</p><p>Внизу их ждет грузовик, насколько Куроо успевает увидеть за короткий полет, наполненный каким-то мусором. Который на поверку оказывается пустыми картонными коробками, кусками пенопласта, слоями стекловаты и кучей надутых шаров для йоги. Куроо проваливается во все это, кажется, даже кратковременно вырубаясь от первого удара, но, возможно, его просто оглушило.</p><p>Где-то рядом сквозь зубы матерится Дайчи, Куроо его не видит, он пытается откопаться из-под погребшего его под собой завала, но получается не очень. Тем временем грузовик трогается и куда-то едет. Куроо безуспешно барахтается, только еще больше запутываясь в словно нарочно липнущей к нему стекловате. Грузовик останавливается, и дно начинает накреняться. Куроо вместе с Дайчи и мусором вываливают прямо посреди переулка, зато клятое колючее волокно наконец-то отцепляется, и Куроо даже как-то ухитряется подняться на ноги и сделать пару шагов.</p><p>Их встречает Суга, который неожиданно начинает расплываться и смещаться куда-то вверх. Куроо ловят раньше, чем он осознает, что у него тупо подкосились ноги, и он чуть не грохнулся.</p><p>— Машина за углом, восемь метров, сможешь дойти? — спрашивает Суга.</p><p>Куроо кивает, и голова опять начинает кружиться. Он висит у Суги и Дайчи на плечах, и они скорее его дотаскивают, чем он добирается сам. В какой-то момент мимо пробегает Кенма — это он вел грузовик, а теперь пересаживается за руль джипа.</p><p>— С больницей я уже договорился, — шепчет Суга ему в ухо, когда они устраиваются на заднем сиденье, и в этот момент Куроо все-таки вырубается.</p><p>***</p><p>Куроо любит приходить в себя в больницах — это куда комфортнее, чем в каком-нибудь подвале, канаве или даже на конспиративной квартире. А вот оставаться в них — нет, раз уже очнулся, то зачем разлеживаться? Он приподнимается на локтях и только теперь замечает в углу палаты спящего в кресле Сугу, который тут же реагирует на шорох, открывает глаза и вскакивает.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — Куроо взмахивает рукой, на подлете пресекая заботливый порыв, и тут же спрашивает. — Как Дайчи?</p><p>Суга несколько секунд его с тревогой изучает, потом видимо, удовлетворяется увиденным и отвечает с едва заметным сарказмом:</p><p>— Лучше тебя, но в гипсе.</p><p>— Ха! — самодовольно хмыкает Куроо, но от резкого выдоха где-то в боку простреливает болью и приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не выдать этого. — Так ему еще минимум месяц в нем ходить, а я уже через пару дней буду как огурчик.</p><p>— Неделя минимум, — безжалостно припечатывает Суга.</p><p>— Ладно, — легко соглашается Куроо и любуется его озадаченным лицом, на котором недоумение постепенно сменяется беспокойством, а потом заканчивает: — Но из больницы ты меня сегодня выведешь. Или я сам сбегу до утра.</p><p>Суга с облегчением выдыхает. Опираясь на правую руку, Куроо садится в кровати. Не успевает Суга возмутиться таким самоуправством, как Куроо притягивает его к себе за шею левой, забинтованной рукой и целует — медленно и неспешно, смакуя и наслаждаясь этим затянувшимся мгновением.</p><p>Когда он уже собирается отпустить его и упасть обратно в кровать, оказывается, что Суга уже сидит на ней, обхватывая Куроо за плечи и спину, и удерживать себя рукой на весу тому уже вовсе не обязательно — можно в ответ обнять Сугу и продолжить целоваться. Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, Куроо все-таки ложится, пожалуй, вставать он еще не готов. Суга так и остается сидеть рядом.</p><p>— Когда вы с Дайчи там пропали, буквально в воздухе растворились, а я никак не мог вас найти, я думал, что свихнусь, — тихо жалуется он, не поднимая ресниц и продолжая держаться за руку Куроо.</p><p>— Я никуда не денусь, — обещает тот. — И Дайчи тоже не позволю.</p><p>— Верю, — улыбается Суга и смотрит на него.</p><p>Куроо готов и убить, и умереть за этот взгляд.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>